CIS Productions/Ensembled Darkhorse
Given to Loads and Loads of Characters in the stories of CIS Productions, there are still characters who earns popularity amongst the entire storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and so on, aside from already popular main characters. NOTE: This is based upon the comments below every episodes that CIS Productions had released. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Raizen High School Arc *'Eugen Katsuragi' earns great adore since her debut due to her cute appearance, her naive and cheerful personality and her Hidden Badass skills as a soldier working for Chronos Empire. Her death in Aki Honda's hands is considered as one of the saddest scene ever in the whole storyline, and her later transformation into '''Vira' doesn't hurt at all. It marks the first villain that is once a Pure of Heart hero but falls into the descent of irredeemable madness, which brings a lot more creative tones upon her. *'Sonia Nevermind' in this storyline, given to the fact that she's a well-known character from the original story of Danganropna franchise, earns even more popularity amongst CIS Productions and an extended appearance in The Corbin Files upon making her debut in "From Hell" Letter, mainly because of the brilliant twist to show her true personality, her complicated nature, as well as her relationships with Kyouko Kirigiri. Her death in Unit-CM 130 Arc caused great mourning amongst the readers. ''The Corbin Files *On ''SoK side, Maria Arzonia rapidly becomes one of the most popular and recurring OC chracters created by Officer Candy Apple, starting from her debut episode of The Corbin Files. Her tragic Broken Bird backstory, her act of getting rid of her abusive brothers (who are definitely some of the worst examples of CIS-Verse's Hate Sinks), as well as her determination of being both a Well-Intentioned Extremist and a Defector of Decadence, wins her popularity and the author even hinted she will return with much more importance. It later makes her a Breakout Character after she returns in Firenza Junior as the main heroine, and she even makes her role further into Saga AA with Big Damn Hero moments, even exceeding Ichabod Crane. ''Eckidina Arc *'Eve Fullbuster's debut introduction in Angel Sub Arc had been considered as one of the most surprising and memorable moments in the said sub arc, even if the scene only appeared for a brief while. Her introduction page already gave her a sympathetic backstory. She's introduced as one of the Only Sane Man of the ruthless DEM Empire. *Chinatsu' earns fans when her Hidden Depths was revealed in ''Angel Sub Arc, not to mention that she is the one who revived La Folia Rihavein and made her Imperia Deamonne. *'Isis Maxwell' immediately earns explosive popularity ever since her debut in Tales of A Lost Hero - Part 1, and her couple scene with Lucas Kellan is excessively hilarious, being considered as the funniest couple scene so far. *In spite of not having his identity revealed yet, the mysterious figure known as Godom Empire Hooded Figure - or simply known as Crow - creates a certain mood of mystery with his calm and composed behavior, that helped in his mystery tones. Many people are waiting to know who he truly is. *'Ara Astaroth', upon her introduction page appeared, earned popularity amongst the CIS users for her comedic moments combined with her monstrous villainy all together, making her personality enjoyable. Her couple relationship with B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 is also considered as the eeriest villainous couple ever in the whole story. ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga The Cranes Arc *Among the remade version of the Elemental Prophets, 'Vanifer' earns popularity in CIS Productions due to her ambitions, her backstory of being someone' From Nobody to Nightmare''' using her own wits and indomitable will (unlike Marlos who used his own wealth as his weapon), as well as her stoic personality of hiding her wrath deep inside her heart. Soon, it promoted her from the Dragon to the Dragon Ascendant, and eventually the Final Boss of Elemental Evil Saga. She also managed to becoming a recurring on & off foe from then on. ''The Corbin Files *'Sister Mary Eunice' returns in ''The Corbin Files as a main character and proves herself to be a competent warrior and friend in need. It formed a dynamic duo between her and Katarina, and earning herself popularity. People actually got sad when they had to separate. *Two Words: Michael Langdon. It became amplified after the last Big Bad, Lady Van Tassel, was considered as a cliche and hateful Scrappy to begin with. Based on the character with the same name from American Horror Story: Murder House, Michael is considered to be the first WoSH main villain that earned great praise by audience. He not only managed to manipulate Eckidina KnightWalker and made her taste defeat through his backstabbing, but also he was the very first Cisverse villain who became victorious by the end of the crossover. His following appearance within Sword of Kings, his bitter rivalry with B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and Leonardo Cruz, as well as his status as the Arch-Enemy of the aforementioned Maria Arzonia also helps. ''Death Arc *'Selina Strawberry' is considered to be one of the most enjoyable CIS Heroes now, starting after her promotional material was released. Her debut receives positive reviews for being an Anti-Villain who has noble intentions while going through a wrong way. *Upon their introduction, the priority of 'Merry Melody' members led by 'Helene Hawthorn' are among the most well-liked members from the Order of Flourish, mainly because of their creative circus design and being a lighter shade of dark zones, as well as their unique characteristics and sympathetic backstories. **Among them, 'Beatrice Bergamot' becomes the top one, more amplified after her story in the Darker and Edgier ''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes was revealed. She is the first of Hestia Hawthorn's adoptive child and a "big sister" to her team, making Helene to entrust the circus to Beatrice as her right-hand and one of the rightful lead actresses that would replace the vain and hateful Dora Dorian. In addition, her Heroic Sacrifice and warm-hearted kindness to Baccarat becomes a contrast to the greedy and mean Dorians. ''Spin-Off Firenza Junior *'Melancholia, the Darker and Edgier spin-off's Big Bad and the Dragon-in-Chief to the aforementioned Michael Langdon, quickly became a fan-favorite in the entire spin-off, being a callous and Faux Affably Evil manipulator as well as a highly dangerous foe to Carl Robinson, who was, at the time, a relatively Base-Breaking Character at best. As Michael Langdon's right-hand, Melancholia managed to prove herself to be one of the most competent former general of Moloch, and she became more developed and likeable than her heroic but innocent alter-ego, Plaisir. LOTM: Star Spangled Crown''' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions